


white horse

by mehitabel



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2776295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mehitabel/pseuds/mehitabel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>IDK<br/>I really don't, can't explain other than that it was a vague image that got in my brain...</p>
            </blockquote>





	white horse

[full size is here (it's big-ish) best seen on desktop.](http://mustireally.livejournal.com/)

 


End file.
